Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with a wave activated power generation system using a rack and pinion mechanism, in which a plurality of rectangular power generation buoys manufactured from fiber-reinforced plastic material are activated by wave action.
Description of the Prior Art
It is a root demand to enjoy a safe, comfortable civilization life. Modern civilization is based on electrical energy. The demand for electrical energy never disappears as long as the human race exists.
With respect to ocean energy, wave activated power generation is the steadiest form of energy. It is characterized by the large amount available. The energy per unit area is 20-30 times of photovoltaic generation energy and is at least five times more than the force of winds. Wave activated power generation can generate electricity for 24 hours and 365 days. It is said that the energy density for each area is 20-30 times the sunlight, and 5-10 times the force of the wind. Each country of the Pacific Ocean Rim is late in the energy use of the wave force. The research and development is worth making an effort.
The ability of the wave activated power generation system is only limited by the natural environment in the installation location and the local weather conditions. It is not uniform in all the oceans. The usage of wave activated power generation is put to practical use as a power supply of beacon buoys now. However, there is still a problem with stability and potential damage during stormy weather.
The advantages in which the wave activated power generation is adopted are as follows:                (A) Wave activated power generation is eternal energy.        (B) Wave energy is clean, safe, cheap and abundant. Oil fuel and the nuclear power are unnecessary with wave activated power generation of natural energy.        (C) The needed area for the wave activated power generation is smaller than that of wind power generation or photovoltaic generation.        (D) It is said that the wave activated power generation can generate 30,000 kW in an area of 1K square meters.        (E) As the matter of the wave activated power generation, the influence on the appearance of the surrounding area is a little compared with wind power generation.        (F) The amount of power generation can be easily estimated because the conditions of the waves maybe forecast from the local wind conditions.        (G) The structural mechanism is simple and the complex gearbox is unnecessary.        
The system of wave activated power generation has some methods. When classified roughly, it is as follows.                (a) Method to use top and bottom of wave vibration        (b) Method to use horizontal vibration of wave        (c) Method to use the seawater stored to the water pond by using the wave force and to rotate the water mill.        (d) Additionally, there is a method of using both of (a) and (b) together, too.        
The method of (a) is being researched by a lot of research laboratories. That is the one to operate the turbine by ventilating the compressed air generated by a top and bottom of the wave vibration. This method is called the turbine method and a vibration water column type. The structure is simple and is excellent in durability. It is a main current now. There is also a simple method, such as moving the coil up and down in the magnetic field floating body vibration. Moreover, there is the one Of the pendulum type that uses the horizontal vibration of the wave of (b), too.
Problems in the Prior Art
In the prior art, wave activated power generation is not so widespread. The usage is limited to small-scale power supply equipment, and it has a problem of being damaged by stormy weather.
The “Piston air turbine method” is the main method of the wave activated power generation now. The structure used therein is simple and has excellent durability, but it is necessary to turn the turbine blades by compression air. It sets up the air room where the bottom was opened in the sea, and compresses air in the air room because of the wave that enters from the bottom. The compress air rotates the air turbine. A large amount of energy is needed to turn the turbine blades with air. The energy of the sea wave becomes large if it totals it. However, individual energy is small. It is thought that a mechanical method is preferable to take out a lot of small energy.
Another known device is the “Gyro method” which converts the swell and fall of the waves into gyrations by the gyro. It has not arrived at practical use though both academic examination introductions have been done. The reasons are in structural strength shortage and poor power generation efficiency. (3) The efficiency in thermodynamics of the Carnot cycle is shown by “1-Tex/Ten”. “Tex” is an exit temperature of the turbine, and “Ten” is an entrance temperature of the turbine. In the “Piston air turbine method”, “Ten” is about 100° C., and “Tex” is about 15° C. 15° C. is 288K, and 100° C. is 373K. When “Ten” is roughly assumed to be 400K, and “Tex” is assumed to be 300K, the efficiency of Carnot cycle is 25%. The energy conversion efficiency of the “Piston air turbine method” does not exceed 25%.
Also, in the prior art, the corrosion problem with seawater has not yet been solved. Steel and aluminum have enough structural strength for wave activated power generation, but they are easily corroded by seawater. A power generation buoy that is degraded by corrosion loses buoyancy. Wood also rots by seawater. FRP material is excellent in structural strength and durability. However, its manufacturing cost is high because manufacturing processes for high volume production have not been established.